User blog:Gleekfan101/SORRY FOR EVERYTHING :(
Hey everyone! So this post has been made mostly to say one thing: sorry... I'm sorry for a bunch of things, really; and I thought it'd be appropriate to address this personally. I've also got some news regarding the future of this series, in particular I will address the lack of updating so far for this new season. Firstly, I would like to apologise for the drastic delays of episodes. Season Two in its entirety is long overdue, and I really don't have many valid excuses as to why this has happened. The reason this has happened is not because I have been busy, in spite of what I have commonly made users on this wiki believe. Yes, I have been flooded with schoolwork more than ever, and it has taken up the majority of my life, but in all honesty I've still had hours of spare time on my hands. "So why have there been no episodes for so long?" I hear you ask. Well, a few things must be taken into account here. Whenever I am lucky enough to have managed to gain some extra time up my sleeve, I generally don't spend it writing (at least not for this fan-fiction). Most of the time, I'd rather be a lazy teenager and plop myself on the couch whilst watching television with my sister, or I'd rather play video games, watch Youtube, or simply listen to music. The list goes on, really. So that's the first reason, pure laziness. So I'd like to apologise for my lack of effort for this series, and for outright lying to readers of the fan-fiction. The second reason that I haven't been updating as usual is the writer's block "syndrome" I have developed. This is perhaps the only proper and honest excuse I have for all of this. Whenever I would open up the episode word document to write, I would either become bored instantly and head off to participate in something more "exciting", or start writing but not know what the heck I was doing. I haven't always been one to heavily plan episodes beforehand, and I'm sure the few readers I have left are aware of this. But I've never had a problem with not planning much prior to writing the episodes. I've always been able to write episodes at the get-go of opening up a document. But not anymore. For some reason nowadays, I will sit, gazing aimlessly at my screen glaring back at me, and get nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. Other days I'd be more in the mood for writing and I'd get a scene or two completed, but the majority of the time I couldn't be bothered, or could be bothered but had no ideas. Other days, it's another story. I'd be in the mood to write and have ideas, but when I'd go to write, I wouldn't know how to word things, or explain events or situations well enough that the audience would understand everything, and in the depth I intend them to understand. I often type up tonnes of scenes, then re-read everything and think it's crap. Then I'll scrap hours of hard work and delete the writing. This is my damn perfectionism taking over me, making me feel as if I'm compelled to make every sentence, every word, every scene flawless. But it's unrealistic. Nothing is perfect; no one is perfect; no literature has ever been perfect. And the sooner I realise this, the sooner I will get back to posting new episodes. I'm certainly reaching my destination of realisation (Hey, I realised that rhymed :P), and I think I'm almost back in Kansas (sorry, metaphorical reference to L. Frank Baum's works) but it's a slow journey at the end of the day. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for lying about why I really wasn't updating the wiki with information and flooding you all with new episodes; sorry for not replying to all of your messages straight away; sorry for not telling the truth; and most of all, sorry for absolutely no new episodes for so long. I really feel terrible, and my evergrowing dissatisfaction and impatience with what was a great series (''Glee, ''you used to be so good, but you've changed so much), alongside my guilt, has drawn me away from the wiki and made me inactive as a user for months. I'm sorry for everything, I hope you can all forgive me. On another note, I'm not cancelling the fan-fiction. I'm sure the small portion of you that are left have presumed the series has ended once and for all, but I can assure you that I am not ready to give up. I don't care if there's only one person that reads the most recent episodes, I really don't mind, because as long as there's someone around, there's a fan-fiction, in my eyes (And I'm still around, hey?��) New episodes are bound to be released in the near future (And this time I'm dead serious, I mean it!) I'm still full of ideas for the future, and I'm aware my execution of these ideas has been awful in recent times, but I'm willing to try to get this series and wiki back up on its feet, and I'm sure with your support it will. Thank you! - Your friend, Jordan �� Category:Blog posts Category:Administration Blogs